The Last Son Of Time
by PerseusGodOfDarkness
Summary: After the 2nd Titan War, the Last son of Time was born, soon after the 2nd Giant War the son makes his own path and has to prove to the gods that he is not an enemy, because who is Father is. Will the last son Time prove that he is not an enemy of the Gods.
1. Prologue

**Prolgue**

**2 Mouths after the 2nd Titan War**

A man with a bundle in his arms was running through the woods towards a small cabin in the woods which lived two elderly couple who hated the outside world and wanted to live remote and off the map where they live off the land.

Behind the man chasing him was the Goddess of The Hunt Artemis/Diana hunting him and the small bunddle in his arms. The man knew if the Olympians expecially the paranoid King Of Gods got ahold of his child they would kill him without a secound thought just for being a child of the Titan Of Time.

The titan ran and stopped time so that the gods behind him would be slower than him, he ran to a log cabin in the woods that belonged to the elderly couple.

The man knocked on the door, waiting for the elderly couple to open the door. A old man maybe in his late 50's answered the door suprized someone was at his door all the way out in the middle of nowhere, miles away from the nersest city or town.

The older man looked at the young man with startling golden eyes "Sir are you lost" said the old man.

The young man with godlen eyes let a smile show "No, Im actually in need of help" the man said with a sad frown.

The older man curious asked "What do you need?" "Food?"

The man smiled at the kind man his eyes glowing a brighter golden, he looked back and frowned with worry "May I come in?"

The older man smiled "Of course come in, it must be frezzing out there" the man opened the door letting the young man in.

"Thanks" the young man smiled, but then frowned feeling the aura of some minor and major gods and goddess coming this way his power stopping time taking a toll on the old titan. "Umm I know this may come as a shock to you, but I need your help to protect my _**last**_ son" the gold eye man said to the shocked elder man.

"I know this is a strange request, but I am on the run from amittedly strong forces, that would kill my son just for being my son" the man said with a deep frown "Before you answere I don't have much time there coming closer as we speak, but before I fade I need to know that my son is reletivly safe until he grows up to protect himself" the man said his golden eyes dimming.

The older man pittyed the young man and the small bundle in his arms which was his son "Me and my wife lost our son to a pack of wolves which regretablly could of been prevented if I didn't let him go hunting by himself, all I found was a arm left of my poor son Cain, it left me and wife heartbroken" the older man said with tears falling from his eyes "We will grant your request, but I must ask who are you?, and what powerful forces do you speak of?" the older man asked after wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks, his eyes showing curyoiaity.

The young man felt sorry for the elderly man and the fate of his son "My name is Saturan the Roman Titan Of Time, Liberation,Acheculture, and King Of The Titans, unlike my greek counterpart who is cowardly,powerhungry, greedy, and evil, I am amitidly nicer than him, however his plan to come back and destroy Olympus and the Gods and take back his rule over the world failed" the titan said "However, I decided not to follow his plan so I separated from him and decided to live the rest of my immortal life in the modern world as a mortal, but I met one of my brothers naids and well we had this bundly of joy here" the man said with joy his eyes glowing

The older man smiled, but was also scared of the titan in front of him "Sorry if I offend you, but from what I know of greek mythology, its bazically the same with roman just differnet names, you also ate your children, and was destroyed by your son, what makes you so different?" the older man scared, but curious.

Saturan sat there with a poker face, his eyes glowing and then sighed "Your right old man I did the same things my counterpart did, but unlike him Im roman which makes my personallity completly different than his, however I have seen what Ive done and regret it, but my children still hold a grudge, ok maybe not all my daughter Vesta probay forgives me, I dont know, but asking forgivness is gone expecailly for what my counterpart tried to do, and I don't deserve forgiveness" Saturan said with a sad smile, golden tears falling from his cheeks then he wipped them off with hand not holding and his face showed a more serious and determined

"But my son should not be killed for what I did, he needs to create his own path in this world, and since they see me and my son as the enemy I need you to rasie him until he gets older to protect himself, thats what his mother wanted and thats my fianl wish before I fade into this necklace which will be worn by my son to give him hope, and I will be there for him long as he were this necklace" Saturan said putting a golden necklace with a hourglass with a sythe through it.

Saturan looked up from his son to elderly man who was smiling "What is his name?" the older man asked

Saturan smiled "I really don't know, his mother wanted to name him a Eglish name Kenneth which means handsome, but I have no problem if you call him another" the titan said with a smile

The older man smiled at how much the titan lord loved his son "Well if its okay with you I'd like to name him after my son that died, by the way my names Micheal" the old man said "And it would be a honor to rasie your son" the man smiled

Saturan smiled "Thank you" the aruas of gods and goddesses were getting closer Saturan frowned "We got to hurry!" He handed the baby boy in Micheal arms "Goodbye my son" Saturan said putting his hand on his sons necklace and fading into it. _"Be strong my son" _Saturan said fading into the necklace around his sons neck.

Artemis/Diana was following the Titan Of Time's Roman counterpart through the woods, his aura fading.

"_hmmm, it looks like Uncle as finally faded, I better tell Father" _Artemis/Diana thought after she felt his aura fade completly

She turned to the rest of the gods and goddesses "It looks like Saturan had faded" She said, then suddenly frowned when she felt a strong aura, in the direction Saturan faded, but before she could even investigate it disappared as quick as it apperaed

"_I better report this to the counsil" _Artemis thought then flashed to Olympus to report the news

...The Roman Titan King As Faded


	2. Chapter 1 - Training and Adventure Begin

After the Giant War, The Seven were given there rewards on Olympus. Hazel and Frank returned to New Rome to live there eternal lives together along with Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth now together were getting married after Percy had to go through many challenges and tests for Athena to take Annabeths hand in marrige. Leo still heading towards Ogygia, Apollo now stuck has mortal as punishment from Zeus for the actions of Octavian the Legacy of Apollo and for the Oracle falling into enemys hands.

Everything is in peace for now, but for one one demititan peace is still so far away.

**(Kenneths Pov) **

Here I was on a bus heading to San Fransisco, California. As soon as I turned 13, monsters would start attacking me and my the people that rasied me. I could't take them being in danger anymore so I left, I wrote a note goodbye and left the only thing that was inportant to me was my necklace that my father gave me, even if I don't remmber him. I used to hate him for leaving me, but when ever I had my necklace I felt like he was here with me which made me feel better expecially when the guy that rasied me wasn't my dad, im not even related to him or his wife that died soon after, ever since then I would always feel so angry that my real parents left me, even though the guy told me they didn't and that my father is always with me whatever that means. But no matter what even if he wasn't my father he was like a grandfather that taught me how to hunt and take care of myself.

Anyways so here I was on bus, passing into Santa Rosa, then I heard it a giant roar I looked out the window and I couldn't believe what I just saw, it was huge and strangely familiar, but that can't be its a myth it can't be real, but I swear I heard it roar then something huge comes out of knowwhere and hits the bus tipping it on its side, I don't even remmber if anyone else survived.

As soon as I picked myself up with a killer headache mind you I looked around everyone was unconsious, then I noticed a huge axe blade half way though the bus I panicked and stumbled out of the bus hearing loud footsteps shaking the ground like the T-Rex in the Jurassic Park movie. When I climbed out of the bus I saw something I knew for I was a huge Greek Mythology fan, I always hoped the legends and myths were true, but now that I'm seeing the Minotaur a myth in person I reliazed how terrifing it acutally is, I just stared at it for I don't how long until it pulled its axe out of the bus and raored at me, now normally you'd start running, but I was so shoked I just stood there until it went to swing at me and I suddenly ducked using reflexes that I never knew I had, I cleraly didn't have a wepaon to fight this thing so I did the next best thing I ran.

I ran like my life depended on it which it actaully did. I can hear the Minotaur coming after me, I also heard sirens coming from beind me proablly the paramedics or the police heading to the bus acciendt.

I was heading towards some woods hoping to lose the danm thing. As soon as I got into the woods ran, but I could still hear the thing coming breaking everything in its paths.

I was starting getting tired when suddenly a giant wolf came out of knowwhere with what looks like a golden sword in her mouth.

"You must fight this battle on your own child, if you should survive head south till you find a house where I'll be waiting for you" the giant wolf said in my head, while dropping the sword and dissapering the directuon I assume is south. I went to pick up the sword which felt strange to me since I have absolute no experience with a sword, but I am grateful now that I have a fighting chance. I heard the roar coming from my right and I saw it the Minotaur swinging its axe one handed cutting tress in the way like butter, when It got close to me it went to swing at me, but I used my new found reflexes and rolled out of the way, the axe stuck in the hard ground which gave me a chance I ran up and sliced the beasts ankles bringing it down on all fours roaring in pain, I knew what I was about to do might be crazy, but It felt right so I jumped on its back climbed on top of its sholders and I plunged the blade straigt through its neck causing the beast to explode in golden dust with me falling face first into the dirt, the only thing that was left was the giant axe still stuck in the ground until it started to shrink to normal size, I went to pick it up and it felt so light, I looked at the axe in awe before I relazied that I better head south where that giant wolf told me to go, I don't want to keep he/she waiting. I picked up my sword and started heading the direction she went which like said I assume was south.

I eventually reached a clearing with a giant house, I went towards the house then I noticed that I was surrounded by a pack of wolves glaring at me, some of them were even showing there large canines.

I know from Nature shows not to show fear so I glared right back at them my wepans at the ready, then I heard a loud park comeing from behind me, I turned around and saw the same giant wolf coming towards me while the other wolves simply lowered there heads to the giant wolf.

I glared back at wolf like something is telling me to show Im strong and not be afraid.

"You made it my young cub, you show great stregth in slaying the Minotaur, however you have much to learn, my name is Lupa, Guardian Of Rome, Trainer of Roman Demigods, you will adress me has Lady Lupa do you understand" Lupa asked me still glaring at me

"Yes, I understand" I said respectfully bowing to the wolf godess

"Now tell me pup do you know your godly parent?" Lupa asked glaring at. me

I suddenly felt like I shouldn't, but I must I can tell by looking at the godesses eyes that it would useless to lie.

"Umm well my mom died when I was born, my grandfather told me that I appeared with a man with golden eyes telling him that he must take care of me" I said "My father gave me this necklace" I said indicating my necklace around my neck with a hourglass with a scythe through it.

The wolf stiffened and she looked at me "Hmm so your father Saturan, but thats impossile he was destroyed in the second Titan War, and you don't act like a roman, but you also don't smell like a greek, intresting" Lupa said to herself

The relization struck me "Wait so does that mean Im a demititan and that my father is the King of the Titans" I asked still shocked

"Yes pup you are, but your taking all of this surprisingly well" Lupa said glaring at me

"Well Im a huge greek mythology fan and Ive read alot of greek,roman,norse, and egyptian mythology, but mostly greek" I said smiling

"So you were unaware that your father is a titan?" Lupa asked. I had a feeling what she was insinuating.

My eyes glowed gold and I glared at her "Listen here wolf goddess" I hissed "My father may be a titan and possibly not the most peaceful one, but that doesn't mean you can insinuate that Im the enemy, becasue if thats the case then Jupiter,Neptune,Vesta,Pluto,Juno, and Ceres are enemies to!" I said in exasperation for the godess to assume im the enemy becasue of who my father was.

Lupa shocked that the child talked back to her and that his eyes glowed gold just like his fathers eyes "Very well child, you show great potentailly" the goddess said smiling despite her being a wolf making her look like she's readly to eat

"Thank you Lady Lupa, I appolojize for letting my anger control me" I said bowing respectfully

"Its fine my young pup shows that you have strength in standing up to your superiors, however you must always respect them" Lupa said sternly

"I forgot to ask you your name child" the goddess said

"My names Kenneth, but most people call me Cain" I said

"Alright Cain you will follow everything I say, do yo understand" Lupa said

"Yes, Lady Lupa" I said bowing.


	3. Chapter Two - On His Way To Greatness

**1 Mounth Later**

**(Kenneths POV)**

After a mouth of training with Lady Lupa's pack and trying not to get my arm bitten off from showing weakness. I am ready to start my journey to Camp Jupiter.

Lupa taught me how to fight with a sword, but since I was a child of Saturn she gave me a Imperial golden scythe to practice with which I have to say i'm better at than than a sword. I also learned how to shoot a bow, but since bows aren't common for romans I rarely used it. The Goddess of Rome taught me how to be strong, respectful like a roman, however I still according to her don't act 100% like a roman.

For an example when we were sparing I would use my sword like a Greek instead of Roman which should be impossible since I never learn the greek sword technique, it always roman. I've also shown mercy which nearly got my arm taken off.

Lupa hated it when I showed mercy, she'd give me the wolf stare like she deciding if she should eat me, but I've learned with training with her pack not to submit so I gave her and her pack my own "wolf stare" to show Im not weak, which has gotten me out of so many fights with the other stronger members of her pack.

Anyways much as I hated the constant training, Im grateful and proud of myself to prove to Lady Lupa that I can be strong. I've also surprised to find I have some cool powers from my father, since I am his roman child I had more powers than just Time. Since he was the roman Titan King he was known for agriculture which gave me control over plants like my half sister Ceres/Demeter. He is also the titan of wealth so I can also can summon gems and can control and shape them into whatever I want similar to children of my half brother Pluto/Hades, but time is the power I am strongest at since that was what my Dad was most known for.

I started practicing with my powers by myself when I was with my grandparents, I liked stopping time or speeding/reversing, however I can only reverse/speed time on a couple things at a time not everywhere around me like when I freeze time which could cause problems. I learned my other powers on accident or when I'm angry.

Anyway after I packed everything to head to Camp, I went to the Wolf House to meet Lady Lupa and say farewell to the rest of the pack which I have gotten close to for the past mouth.

I grabbed my scythe and sword, strapped the scythe on my back and put the my sword in my shethe. I stood at the entrance of the house and bowed before the Goddess of Rome. She came out of the shadows.

"Good job my young pup you have proved to me and yourself that you are ready to head to Camp Jupiter, however I must warn you that since your the last child of the Titan Of Time they might not like you and fair warn the gods probably if not soon will know of you, which will cause problems so I ask you to keep a low profile" Lupa warned with a sad wolfish expression.

"I know milady, but I will prove to everyone even the Gods themselves that I am not evil nor am I the enemy, because of my fathers past mistakes, I vow that I will bring greatness in my father's name and make him proud" I said with utter conviction in my voice. I heard the crack of thunder sealing my vow.

Lupa looked at me with pride "Then farewell my young pup"

I stood and went up to her and looked her in the eyes and gave her a hug. I know you think i'm crazy hugging a goddess that could eat me and tear me in pieces, but Lupa as became somewhat of a motherly figure to me.

"I'll make you proud milady" and az soon as I said that I ran off into the woods heading to Camp Jupiter.

Lupa gave a wolfish smile _"You already have Kenneth"_

_**I know this chapter is a short one, however I am still thinking on whats going to happen next, btw anyone want to see a certain paring comment down below. See you next time lol **_


End file.
